


BBS one shots

by Prettythoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettythoughts/pseuds/Prettythoughts
Summary: Sorry for this shitty ass one shot. There will be a part two and hopefully it won't be as awful as this one lol





	1. Krii7y || Face Reveal

Wildcat🐽 created a group chat with  
miniladd💅 and vapelord💨. 

Wildcat🐽: where tf are you?

Wildcat🐽: we have been waiting at the cafe for your ass for 20 mins now!

Miniladd💅: tyler chill 

Wildcat🐽: no! This bitch boy probably slept in again. 

Vapelord💨: hey guys 

Miniladd💅: john where are you? 

Vapelord💨: oh um i slept in again . . .  Sorry.

Vapelord💨: im omw now tho so dw 

Wildcat🐽: JOHN! THIS IS THE THIRD FUCKING TIME! 

Vapelord💨: yeah sorry 

Miniladd💅: ur not sorry are you?

Vapelord💨: noooopeeee ;) 

wildcat🐽: just hurry tf up & get your late ass over here. 

"Hey guys." John greeted as he slid into the booth across from tyler and craig. "How have you been?" 

"Happy now that your bitch ass is finally here." Tyler grumbled, glaring at john. Craig put a hand on tyler shoulder, mumbling out a 'be nice.' 

Turning to look at john craig noticed  the deep bags under his eyes. "Have you been getting sleep lately?" He asked, worried for his friend well being. 

John put his elbow on the table, resting his head on the palm of his hand. Closing his eyes he responded to mini. "To, be honest. No not really." He sighed before continuing. "i mean does staying up till 6am because of your insomnia and then sleeping around noon only for a couple of hours, but you have to depend on that couple of hours to function throughout the whole day. Then yeah im not sleeping lately."

Opening his eyes he saw the concern look plastered on mini faces and the worry deep in Tyler's eyes. Yawning slightly he dismissed them. "don't worry. Im fine it actually works out with my schedule on uploading my videos in YouTube." 

"Still," mini continues to press on about this. "Its not good for your health." craig was about to give John a whole rant but seeing the tired look on his face, craig smiled  sympathetically and changed the subject. "So how about some food and drinks yeah?" 

Tyler who was quiet during all of this finally spoke up. "And don't even think about getting chocolate chip cookies john. You're going to get an actual meal this time." 

John pouted at Tyler's statement. "Whyyy." he whined. He really wants the delicious chocolate chip cookies they have here. He always gets them every time he is here. he opened up his mouth to protest but then closed it once he saw tyler glaring at him again. he rolls his eyes letting out a small defeated 'fine.' 

***  
John let's out a pleased groaned when he flops down on his comfy bed. He was finally home after spending a couple of hours at the cafe with tyler and craig. It was nice hanging out with them outside of recording. 

Wildcat, mini, and panda are the only people out of his friend group that he hangs out and sees in person. He hasn't seen smii7y in person and that dude is literally one of his best friends, but he respected Smitty's decision of wanting privacy, not wanting people to see his face. 

John was like that too when he first started doing youtube. Then at one point he realized he didn't care what people think so he resulted in doing a face reveal. And he was glad he did because now he can see some of his friends in person. 

john sadly gaze at his ceiling. He really wants to see smitty in person or at least see his face. His curiosity is getting to him and its making him annoyed because he told smitty he respect his decision. So why is this getting to him? Oh yeah because he wants to match a face to the person he has a crush on. 

John smiled at the thought of smitty liking him back. Them going on dates, holding hands, kissing, cuddling, just being their goofy self but doing it together as a couple. He then shook his head. Smitty doesn't like him like that he only likes john as a friend.

John jumped out of his daydream when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out he saw he got a text from Smitty. 

Milkboi🍼: ayeeeeeee johnn 

Vapelord💨: ayeeee smittyyyyy 

Milkboi🍼: ok be honest with me here johnny boy. 

Vapelord💨: ??? 

Milkboi🍼: WHY TF U DIDNT COME TO TALK TO ME??? 

Vapelord💨: what?

Milkboi🍼: bishhh don't act like u don't know. 

Milkboi🍼: how dare u john i thought we were the best of friends??? 😭😭😭 But nope you had to betray me and go to mini!

Vapelord💨: im so confused. Smit would u plz explain & stop being over dramatic? 

Milkboi🍼: excuse u im not over dramatic . . . okay i am sometimes but i aint acting rn 

Milkboi🍼: i thought our late night skype convo for when u can't go to sleep was our thing? 

Milkboi🍼: now your going to mini and wildcat i see i see. 

Vapelord💨: i didn't have a late night skype convo with Tyler & craig? 

Vapelord💨: we went to a cafe earlier today and they saw how tired i was & asked so i told them about my insomnia. 

Milkboi🍼: oooooh ok 

Vapelord💨: dont worry smit the late night Skype talking is our thing :) 

Milkboi🍼: maybe that can be our always ;) 

Vapelord💨: what?? 

Milkboi🍼: OMG U NEVER SEEN TFIOS?? GET EDUCATED YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!. 

vapelord💨: um no. I have heard about it before but never seen it. 

Milkboi🍼: i just- 

Milkboi🍼: nvm now anyways back to the subject at hand. John you seriously need to get your sleeping fix. Its not healthy. Why don't you try sleeping pills? 

Vapelord💨: they won't work. 

Milkboi🍼: have u ever tried them?

Vapelord💨: . . . noo

Milkboi🍼: then why are you saying they won't work???

Vapelord💨: i just have a feeling they won't. 

Milkboi🍼: how about we- 

Milkboi🍼: nvm 

Vapelord💨: what were you going to say?  
Read

Vapelord💨: smitty?  
Read

Vapelord💨: smit  
Read

Vapelord💨: smithers?  
Read

Vapelord💨: JAREN! ANSWRR ME & STOP LEAVIN ME ON READ.  
Read

Milkboi🍼 is typing . . .

Milkboi🍼: how about we make a deal? If I show you my face you have to promise me to try and take sleeping pills to sleep.

John stared at his phone on disbelief. Did smitty really just wrote that? He wants to type yes a thousand times, but smitty told him and other people countless times he isn't ready for people seeing his face.

oh god he hoped he didn't make smitty feel pressured that he had to do this. he hesitated a couple of times before he finally wrote back. 

Vapelord💨: are you sure? You told me & other people countless time u aren't ready. Don't force to do this just because i made you feel pressured to do this somehow. 

Milkboi🍼: john its fine. Im okay with you seeing my face. Your my friend and no im not forcing myself to do this cuz u pressured me. You haven't pressured me. I want to do this. This is my own choice out of my own free will.

Vapelord💨: are u sure? 

Milkboi🍼: yes im 110% positive now bye i'll see you on skype. 

John quickly got off his bed, running towards his gaming setup, and anxiously waiting for smitty skype call. a small smile grew on his lips. he was finally seeing smitty face. He was happy, scared, and anxious. Before he could ponder anymore his computer screen lit up from smitty calling him on skype. 

His eyes widen when he saw smitty milk bag icon on skype popped up on his screen. He rushed his fingers through his long, bleached, blonde hair and quickly threw some pieces in a tiny, messy bun on top of his head. 

Inhaling and exhaling john was ready. Clicking accept his screen started loading until finally a pixelated smitty face showed up smiling. John couldn't breathe. It was like he forgot how to function once he saw smitty face. He was breath-taking. 

Smitty nervously rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Hiya John!" 

"Jaren." john whispered still looking at smitty in awe. Smitty titled his head towards the side from hearing his real name. "Your fucking beautiful." 

Smitty quickly covered his face as he blushed from john words. He wasn't expecting to get complimented from his friend that he had a crush on. Why was john even complimenting him now that he thinks about it. John is straight, right?

John heart melted at the sight of smitty adorably covering his face to hid that he was blushing. He decided to just fuck it and tell smitty about his feelings. After seeing smitty how beautiful and fucking adorable he is john just had to. 

"Jaren." john spoke again using his real name. Smitty pulled his hands away from his face and looked at john. "Fuck i don't know what im thinking, but fuck it I have to tell you even if you might hate me. jaren smith I like you so much. much more than a friend." 

Smitty eyes widen at johns confession. He definitely wasn't expecting that, but he was happy because john returned his feelings too. He smiled at john to reassure him everything is okay. "Oh thank fuck. I like you too john and it was honestly getting harder and harder to keep it a secret."

John was happy that smitty reciprocate his feelings too. "Smit will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course johnny boy!"

They smiled at each other in happiness. Smitty then realized something. "Now that we are boyfriends you can't back out of the deal." 

John groaned at the thought of taking sleeping pills, but he will because of smitty. suddenly he smirked at a thought he had. "If only you come to where i am in a sexy nurse outfit to give it to me." 

His smirked widen when he saw the dusty pink coating smitty cheeks. He was glad smitty made that deal because now they're together and he gets to make smitty blush.


	2. Krii7y || Stars pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shitty ass one shot. There will be a part two and hopefully it won't be as awful as this one lol

John gaze in wonder at the bright stars in the night sky. Stargazing had always fascinated him. Maybe because he envies stars, secretly wishing he was one. The way they shine bright like beacon drawing attention from awe-struck people from below. 

He won't admit it, but deep down he craves that attentions. All of his life he has been alone. His dad died when he was 2 so he doesn't have the best memory of the man. His mom somehow manages to maintains working 2 jobs everyday, but at the cost of barely seeing her son to try and get money for both of them to live. 

John was also alone in the friends department. He doesn't talk in school except for the occasion when a teacher calls on him or when he needed something. No one tries talking to him so he doesn't talk to anyone either. Unless you count the time he did gain the courage to befriend someone, but they glared at him and walked away with a "fuck off."  

Maybe they had a bad day or maybe they thought john was annoying. Either way it happened and he can't go back in time to see which one it was, so the what ifs are still lurking inside his mind. 

"Hey." A voice suddenly said, breaking johns wondering thoughts and peaceful atmosphere away. 

Turning towards the direction of the voice john realized it was his next door neighbors son, Smitty. His real name is jaren, but when they first met he told john to call him by his nickname Smitty. 

"Uh hi." John says as he watch smitty sit down on the grass besides him. Why is he here? John barely knows this guy. 

"Whatcha doing out here?" Smitty questions. 

"Couldn't sleep so I came out here to watch the stars."

"I couldn't sleep either." Smitty said, looking at the stars too. "I forgot that my mom snores loudly. It's been awhile since i visited her." Smitty lives with his dad and comes every weekend to spend time with his mom. "That and i saw a pretty boy out here all alone looking lonely so i decided to talk to them." He added with a cheeky smile. 

John ducked his head to hid the blush that  crept up on his cheeks. smitty didn't really say that right? He was imagining things. why would someone he barely knows and only said a quick hello a couple of times compliment him. Him out of all people. Someone pinch him he's dreaming. 

"Awe c'mon don't hide. I bet you look even more cute blushing." Feeling fingers grasps his chin his head was turned to look at smitty. He felt some small pieces of his bleached blonde hair escaped the little bun atop of his head and in front of his eyes from the sudden movement. Smitty brushed back the pieces of hair behind his ears making him blush even more. "I was right. You do look cute when your blushing." 

John looked at smitty in confusion after he controlled down the blushing. "Why are you saying all this? You barely know me." 

Smitty smiles. "That won't stop me from complimenting you. Plus maybe i wanna get to know you." 

"Why?" 

Hands lacing together with another pair of hands with colored fingernails, smitty answered, "maybe because your adorable and cute. Maybe because you captured my interested. Maybe with those quick little hellos you give me makes me want to talk to you even more. Maybe i want to be friends with you." Then he whispered something that john couldn't make out to hear. "Or maybe something more than friends." 

John looked at his and smitty joined hands with a emotion he never felt before. Maybe this is what its like to have a friend? Looking at smitty he tilts his head. "Friends?" 

"Friends." 

John lips graced into a soft smile at smitty agreement. "C'mon let's look at the stars." He says, tugging at Smitty's hand, bringing him down, and laying on his chest. Smitty wraps his arms around john as he cuddle up against his chest watching the stars with interest. 

smitty smiles as he looks at john. 'I've already been looking at a star. I've been this whole time.'


	3. Ohmtoonz // homewrecker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute shitty, so I apologize in advanced lol.

The brown haired male smiled at the man who sat down next to him. Resting his head on the palm of his hand, his eyes roam up and down the body of the man. He was attractive and was definitely his type. he  traveled his hazel eyes towards the man's hands, seeing the ring resting on his wedding finger, his lips quirked up into a smirk. 'Bingo.' He thought. 

"Hello." He said with the same smirk on his lips. 

The man smiled at him and introduced himself. "Hey there cutie. Im Luke" He added a wink at the end. "What about you?"

"You can call me ohm." 

Luke leaned forward, resting his hands on ohms hips, squeezing lightly. "Wanna come over to my place?" He whispered against ohms ear, kissing down to his jaw, and pulling back to look in ohms eyes. 

Arms wrapping around Luke's neck, ohm looked up behind his lashes, whispering against the male lips. "Lead the way, handsome."

Lips crashed together into a lustful kiss as soon as they were in Luke's home. Luke pushed ohm up against the wall, pinning his hands above his head, and kissing his neck. 

Closing his eyes in pleasure ohm moaned, turning his head so luke had more room. His neck and thighs are the most sensitive spots on his body. 

Tugging at luke's hold on his wrist ohm wishes he would let go so he can run his fingers through luke's hair. "Please." He groaned, tugging again. Luke got the message and let go, having ohm immediately putting his hands through his hair, and pushing luke's face more into his neck. 

Chuckling luke pulled away. "someone is a little eager." Seeing ohm's glare he chuckles even more. "Let's take this to the bedroom then." Ohm nodded eagerly at his statement as luke picked up ohm, bringing them to his bedroom. 

***  
"What the fuck?!" 

A voice abruptly screamed waking ohm and luke in their deep sleep. Rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn, ohm smiled at the man standing at the doorway looking at them in shock and anger. 

"Hello." Ohm says, getting off the bed and putting on clothes that were on the floor, not caring that the man in the doorway saw him naked.

"Luke." The man says, tears threatening to fall down from his eyes. "Why? I thought you loved me." 

Luke rubbed his temples while rolling his eyes. "Adam you know deep down our marriage is failing." 

"yes i had my doubts, but we could've fix them! You didn't have to cheat on me with some stranger you picked up at a bar!" adam yelled, furiously wiping away his tears. Luke continued rubbing his temples as adam yelling didn't help his headache at all. 

"well it's time for me to go, i had fun last night luke." ohm said once he finished putting on his shoes. He was about to exit the bedroom until adam grabbed his wrist. "Yes?"

why?" Adam asked. "Why did you sleep with luke, you knew he was married. Shouldn't that stopped you." 

"awe honey." Ohm smiled, yanking his wrist out of adams grip. "its cuz i'm a homewrecker." He leaves after that, not before winking at Luke. 

Its been a month since the whole ordeal with luke and ohm couldn't stop thinking about him. He felt like a love struck teenager and he hates it. He tried to hook up with other people, but he had to stop because he imagined luke instead. 

Sighing he looked out of the window of the coffee shop he was in. he jumped when someone placed their hands down on the table, sitting across from him. He froze when he saw luke. 

Luke smiled. "Hey." 

"Uh hi."

"I'm kinda glad i found you here." Luke confessed. "To be honest I've been thinking about you since after that night."

Ohm stared at luke in shock. What in the fuck was actually happening. 

"So since i don't know when im going to see you again do you maybe wanna do something one day?" Luke asked.

"Like a uh." Ohm cleared his throat, "like a date? 

Luke nodded, tapping his fingers ontop of the table."If that's what you want."

"What about adam?" 

"what about him." Luke frowned. "Being married didn't stop you from letting me fuck you, so why all of the sudden does it stop you from going on a date?" Seeing the look ohm gave him luke chuckled. "Calm down. Its fine you don't have to worry about adam. We got a divorced." 

"Okay cool, yeah that's good." 

Luke snorted, shaking his head with a smile gracing his lips."so is that a yes?"

Ohm took Luke hand, lacing their hands together on the table."its a yes." He felt Luke rub his thumb across his hand in a soothing and caring manner. "By the way my name is ryan." 

"Nice to meet you ryan." Luke says, leaning over to peck ohm lips. Pulling back he looked into ohms eyes."but I rather call you my ohmwrecker." 

Ohm rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the giggles escaping from his lips at Luke's play on words. "Idiot." he mumbled before kissing Luke again.


	4. Ohmlirious || the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too happy with this, but I like the idea of it so I’m still going to post it. That and It’s been a month. There’s going to be a part two whenever I get to writing it (as I just finished this when I wrote it 2 months ago.) & hopefully it’s better than this. 
> 
> P.s there might be some mistakes, I haven’t edited it.

"Hello." A voice echoed into the foggy forest. Hazel eyes hidden by a see through bandana scan their surrounding. Where was he? Is there any people here? "Is there anyone here?" He tried again. 

"Hi." A voice behind the man said. Jumping around he saw who spoke. They smiled and hold out their hand. "I'm Brock."  

Shaking Brock's hand he introduced himself to. "I'm Ohm." He then looked around the area once again. "Do you where we are? Or why im here?" 

"Follow me. I'll take you to where the rest of my friends and I stay right now, then I will explain everything." 

Having no choice ohm followed Brock. It wasn’t a to long of a walk as they reached the campfire. There were four other people sitting around the campfire. 

“Aye look the fucker is finally back.” One of them said with a thick Irish accent. He got up and walked over to give Brock a hug. He was tall man with glasses. Looking over at him he gave him a smile. “Hello newbie, I’m David, but you can call me nogla or daithi .”

“Nogla! We need to meet the newbie too.” Another voice with an accent said from behind nogla. “Hi I’m Craig, but I go by miniladd or mini!” He brought ohm into a quick hug. He was shorter than nogla yet taller than ohm. He also had glasses and he had faded blue hair. 

 

"Hi, I'm Ohm." 

Craig grinned, grabbing ohm's hand. "I'll introduce you to the other two cuz they’re lazy fuckers to come and do it." 

Craig brought ohm where the other 2 people were with Nogla and brock trailing behind them. "Hey fuckers meet the newbie. His name is ohm." 

Both of them had brown hair, but one had deep bags under his eyes indicating he doesn't get much sleep and the other one had 3D glasses. 

"Hi I'm Quentin." The one with the bags said, waving shyly. 

"Aye wassup, I'm Smitty." The 3D glasses guy says with a grin. "Nice bandana can you see out of it?" 

"Yeah it's see through." 

"Nice, what does the symbol mean?" Smitty ask. 

"It's an omega sign. I got it custom made when my bunny died." Ohm explained. "Her name was omega hence the omega sign." 

Smitty smiled sadly. "Sorry about your bunny." 

"Its fine. It happened years ago." 

Ohm sat down by Smitty as it was the only place available when brock and nogla joined in. Brock cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. "Alright guys we still have to explain everything to ohm, so let's get it started."

Ohm sat there staring into the fire as brock explained the situation they're in. brock also gave him advice along with the others, so if he get pulled into the trial that's coming up he has some information he knows. 

Was this really his life now? 

***  
Ohm looked around the broken down hospital with fear filled eyes. This is his first match and the odds of him having good luck is slim. He doesn't really know how things work around here even with the all the advice the other survivors gave him. 

Spotting a generation up ahead he jogs towards it, couching down, and starts to work on it. Noticing the wires had the same color ohm carefully ties together 2 blue cords. when nothing happened after tying the cords together he did the same to the other ones.

Emitting a sigh of relief once the generator lit up and made a roaring sound ohm quickly left the area, glad he didn't fucked up yet. He wonder what killer they're playing against. He didn't see any traps so its not the trapper. He doesn't feel like he's being stalked making the shape get cross off the list. The only killers left were the doctor, the nightmare, and huntress. 

But he didn't hear any humming or girls singing meaning its not the nightmare or huntress either. Ohm closed his eyes in fear, couching down in tall grass as he hears electricity sparking with an insane giggle. his fear came true, they're playing against the doctor. 

His heartbeat quicken as he heard the killer coming towards where he was hiding. His breath was caught in his throat, not daring to breathe thinking any sudden movement will get him caught. 

Releasing his breathe when he felt his heartbeat calm down, ohm didn't have to time to relinquish as a scream towards his right rang throughout the building. whoever screamed let out another horrifying scream making ohm shudder. 

He started walking to where the person scream praying that the killer left and wasn't camping. Sighing in relief once he saw the killer wasn't no where around, but felt bad as he saw brock hanging on a hook. 

quickly rushing over he pulled brock off, whispering a sorry when brock whimpered in pain. he applied pressure on brock's shoulder. "Do you know if anyone have a med kit?" 

"Mini." brock croaked out, eyebrows furrowed together in pain. 

A roaring sound abruptly echoed scaring ohm and brock. "it's okay." Ohm tried to calm brock down. "Someone did a geney. That's 3 down, we only need 2 more."

Brock continued to whimper in pain as ohm press harder to apply more pressure. Hearing footsteps approaching ohm and Brock stare at each other, hoping its one of the survivors. Mini rushed towards them when he turned around the corner. “I came here as quick as I could.” He said, opening his medkit. “Quentin started working on one of the last two generators, so ohm please work on the last one while I patch up Brock here?” 

“Of course.” Ohm patted minis shoulder and gave Brock a smile before jogging to find a generator. Quentin had been hook two times, Brock and mini got hooked once while ohm hasn’t been hooked at all. The generator ohm was working on combusted into sparks making ohm cover his face. He really shouldn’t lose focus at the moment. 

Crackling electricity followed by an insane giggled filled in the empty silence where ohm is. Quickly jumping up ohm ran. “Fuck.” Ohm muttered, turning a sharp corner to hop over a window. The doctor weapon hit the window as he tried to slash ohm. “Double fuck.” 

The doctor sent out a bust of electricity to ohm as ohm was about to slam down a pallet. Ohm gripped his head, screaming out in pain. he screamed again as the doctor stabbed him in the shoulder instantly knocking him down. Ohm turned over onto his back to look at the doctor. He had face paint that made him look like a clown with a dark blue shirt, jeans, and white lab coat. 

‘What the fuck.’ Ohm thought staring at the doctor. ‘Why is he called the doctor if he doesn’t look like a doctor?’ 

The doctor giggle brought ohm out of his thoughts. “Well aren’t you a cute survivor even though that bandana is covering your eyes.” 

“huh?” Ohm said confused. 

The roaring sound of a generator came alive making ohm snap out of it. “Aren’t you supposed to, oh I don’t know hook me?” 

“Well aren’t you a feisty one.” The doctor purred, caressing ohms cheek with his weapon. He smiled when he saw ohm fear glance at knife. “I’ll let you go cutie, but next trial expect to see me because I’m not done with you.” Then he left to hunt down the other survivors. 

Attempting to stand up ohm whimpered as the searing pain shot up throughout his body when he fell down. Feeling hands around him he saw it was mini. “Let me patch you up.” He nodded, turning so mini could heal him. 

The last generator came to alive showing the exit doors right as someone scream. A second later a burst of energy spread through the place indicating someone died. 

“Fuck what happened.” Mini asked Brock who just showed up. 

“I tried to save Quentin, but I was to late.” Brock explained. “I could’ve done better to try and save him.” 

“Hey don’t say that you couldn’t do anything he been hooked twice. We’re still in the trial we need to get to a door and escape.” Ohm hugged him. 

“Your right.” 

“Alright glad to see this team bonding, but what you said we need to leave.” Mini says. 

Brock and ohm looked around while mini was opening the door. There was a buzz sound then the opening of the door. “Yes! Let’s go bitches.” Mini screams, running out safely going back to the campfire as he escaped. Brock made it out as well, but ohm hesitated. Earlier with the doctor situation made him think and question things. He looked back and to his surprise he saw the doctor standing there, looking at him. 

The doctor giggled insanely, waving. “See you soon cutie.” Was the last thing ohm heard as he quickly ran into the fog, escaping the trial.


	5. Ohmtoonz || the day will come when you won’t be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shitty idea lol 
> 
> So this is kinda ohmtoonz, but not really in a way. It was supposed to be ohm p.o.v even though it’s in third person, but I got carried away but I kinda picked back up into ohms “POV” in the middle/end. 
> 
> Also if you haven’t realized yes this is about the walking dead season 6 episode 16 & season 7 episode 1 so if you don’t know or haven’t watched it then I don’t suggest to read this because it has spoilers. 
> 
>  
> 
> I was catching up on twd because I left off on ep14 of season 6 cuz I didn’t want to finish knowing about glenn, but I wanted to watch twd so even though I’m sad I finished if & kind got this shitty idea.

“Kneel.” 

Looking up ohm saw the man push vanoss down. The saviors had everyone in vanoss group kneel in a line, surrounded them making sure they won’t act up or try to escape. 

“Y’all fuckers shouldn’t of killed our men.” The man said. He walked over to the RV, knocking a couple of times. “Let’s meet the man y’all so eager to meet. 

The RV door swung open revealing the leader of the savior. He walked down the steps, swinging his barbed wire bat over his shoulder. “Well well well what do we have here boys?” He scan everyone that was kneeling. “Which one is the leader?” 

One of the saviors pointed his gun in the direction of vanoss. “It’s this one. He’s the guy.” 

“Hi.” The leader of the savior sighs. “Your vanoss, right? I’m cartoonz.” He glares at vanoss. “And I do not appreciate you killing my men. You are so going to regret crossing me in a few minutes.” 

Cartoonz walks around to look at everyone one by one. “You guys work for me now. Give me shit or I’ll kill you. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. And for that, one of you is going to pay so now I’m going to beat the holy hell outta one of you.” 

Cartoonz pointed his bat in front of vanoss face. “You see this beauty? It’s my most prize possession. Her name is Lucille and she is awesome.” He started waving Lucille. “And she gets to pick which one of you to be the honor.” 

He stops in front of Smitty, crouching down, and flicks the hat on his head. “Well I don’t know what eye is cooler, the missing one or the red one.” 

Smitty just stares at Cartoonz with no emotions on his face. Cartoonz laughs, “shit, kid, lighten up. At least cry alittle.” He smirked when he saw vanoss tense up in his peripheral vision. “Is this your kid or brother?” He asked. Getting no response he gripped Lucille and got ready to swing at Smitty head. 

“No!” Vanoss yelled, getting up and punching one of Cartoonz men in the face when he tried to grab him. 

“Get him back in line!” 

“No stop!” Vanoss sobs as he got pushed back down on the ground. 

“I asked you a question and you didn’t answer me.” Cartoonz told him.

“I’m sorry.” Vanoss cries. “He’s my brother.” 

“All right listen! Don’t any of you do that again! Don’t ever break out of line and always answer my questions, no exceptions.” He opens his arms, waving Lucille around once again. “It’s an emotional moment, I get it, but you only get one freebie.” 

Cartoonz looked at everyone and stopped at ohm. “Well hello, aren’t you a cute one even though you have a bandana around your eyes. Are you missing an eye like your other little friend?” 

Ohm senses that he asked him a question so he answered, “no I have both of my eyes.” 

A smirked tugged onto Cartoonz lips. “Lookie here we got ourselves a quick leaner.” He pets ohm head. Ohm tried not to flinch, afraid that if he did Cartoonz would get angry. “Take it off.” 

Feeling his friends eyes on him he knew they wished they could do something. They know he doesn’t like people seeing his eyes. He hesitated for a minute before closing his eyes, taking off his bandana. “Open your eyes beautiful.”

Ohm grey eyes met with Cartoonz eyes. He felt Cartoonz thumb caress the scars under his eyes. “Hopefully Lucille doesn’t pick you because it would be a shame to waste such beauty.” Was what the leader said before straightening up to go back to the business at hand. 

“Back to business, I got people waiting at the table for me to order and I simply can’t decide.” He put his hand under his chin acting like he was thinking. “I got an idea.” He pointed his bat at Brock, “eenie.” Then at Craig, “meenie.” And he continued to do the same to everyone down the line. “Money mo catch a tiger by a toe. If he hollers let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are it.” 

The leader bat was pointed at Tyler. “If anybody moves, if anybody says anything cut out the boys other eye and feed it to his brother.” He grips Lucille tightly. “You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry cuz hell thats all your gonna be doing.” Then he swings at Tyler’s head. 

“Tyler!” Craig screamed, but was muffled by Brock hands. 

The force knocked Tyler to the ground, struggling to get back up he glares at Cartoonz with blood dripping down his head. 

“Oh look at that! Taking it like a champ!” 

“Suck . . . My . . . Nuts.” 

“Did you hear that?” Cartoonz chuckles. “He said suck my nuts.” He once again brought down lucille on Tyler’s head. He bashed Tyler head until there was nothing left except his bloody, mushy brains painted all over the ground. 

“Oh, my goodness! Look at this.” He says, looking at his bloody bat with pride. “Guys look at my sweet dirty girl.” Seeing that no one was responsive he sighs. “His name was Tyler right? Well be glad Lucille had chosen him.” 

“You fucker!” Craig yelled, trying to rush towards Cartoonz but Brock grabbed him and manage to pull him back down.

“No craig! Stop!”

Cartoonz puts his hands up. “I can see this is hard on all of you. I’m sorry, I’m truly am. But what did I say at the start? No one break out of line, no exceptions!” He unexpectedly swing at delirious, knocking him down. 

“No!” 

Delirious slowly sat back up showing everyone what the hard impact did to him. Tears stream down everyone face. They were about to watch another one of their friend death. Delirious opened his mouth and gurgled something no one understood. 

“You seem like your trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit. I just popped your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out and it’s gross as shit!” 

“Evan.” Delirious spoked incoherently. “I’ll find you.” He tried to smile at Evan as he got bashed in the head again. 

“Y’all bunch of pussies! I’m just getting started.” One hard swung had blood splatter everywhere, but that didn’t stop cartoonz to continue to swing again and again and again, making another bloody mess as he did with Tyler. 

“Whoa, that was a workout.” Cartoonz pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead. Vanoss glared towards him made him shake his head. “People die, Evan. It’s what’s happened.”

“I hope you guys won’t consider to ever try and cross me again. I won’t go as easy as I just did if there’s a second time, but there isn’t going to be a second time.” Cartoonz told everyone. “I think we’re done hear, boys round everyone up and send them back to their community except the bandana beauty.” 

“What? No!” Vanoss suddenly yelled. “Your not taking ohm!” 

Raising an eyebrow Cartoonz wonder if Vanoss is stupid or brave. “I just killed two of your friends because of your actions. You work for me, so you do what I say. Deal with it or I’ll kill more of your people.” 

“Evan it’s okay.” Ohm says. “Just let me go with him. We already lost too many people as it is, we don’t need to lose anymore.” 

“But if you go we will lose you too!” 

“And if I don’t he will kill everyone. What’s worse losing 3 people or losing everyone?” 

Evan looked like he was going to argue his point more, but with the look ohm gave him he reluctantly agreed. “We will come back to get you.” He whispered to ohm before Cartoonz mens grabbed him and took him away. 

“Your smart, that’s good. Now follow me beautiful.” 

Ohm followed Cartoonz in the RV. Why did he want him to follow him? Why did he want him to stay? Wasn’t killing 2 of his friends enough, so why has the leader of the savior took a deadly fascination towards him. 

“What’s your name? Your real name.” 

“Ryan.” 

“Hello Ryan, I’m luke, but only you can call me that.” 

“Why?” Ohm whispered. “Why am I here?” 

“Because your beautiful and your beauty has captured my interested.” Luke says, smiling. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Ohm glares. “You killed two of my friends and you except me to jump into your arms grateful that you toke an interest towards me?” 

“Your brave, I like that. I like you.” Luke laughs. “But to your question no. Not yet at least. One day you will because I’m not the bad guy and you will see that. Once you seen that, you will be mine.” 

Luke leaned across to give a kiss on ohms cheeks. “Sleep well beautiful because once you steeped foot in the RV you left behind your old life and started a new one with me and there’s no going back.” 

Ohm cried a third time that night. In his mind he had no doubt that what Cartoonz said is true.


	6. Krii7y || stars pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there’s any mistakes and how there’s another shitty one shot :)

John stared at his cup of coffee. His dream from last night kept creeping back into his thoughts. The dream was about  him stargazing with a cute guy. Him of all people was stargazing. That brings a snort out of John, never in a million of years will he stargaze. It doesn't seem interesting to him.

A flick to his forehead pulled John back from his thoughts. "What got your mind captive?" His best friend and roommate ohm says, sitting down across from him.

Rubbing his forehead where ohm flicked he glares at him. "Do you still have to keep doing that? It's getting old." John grumbles.

Ohm lays his head on the table closing his eyes. "Been doing it since we were kids not gonna stop now, so quit complaining."

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"Oh hush." Ohm picks his head back up. "Also don't forget it's your turn to do Grocery shopping. I'll write down what we need."

Snickering at Johns groan ohm got a pen and paper, writing down their grocery list. Grabbing his wallet and keys he takes the list from ohm, walking out of their apartment with a goodbye. 

The trip to the grocery store was completely and utterly boring, but it was a necessary thing to be dealt with. Getting in his car from putting away the groceries John took out his phone, checking his messages. 

 **From Dad:** hey john, haven't heard from you in awhile. Hope everything is okay and that you will text or, maybe even, call your old man once and in while.

**Sent at 1:23pm**

 

 **From dad:** are you coming to visit next week? love you, don't forget that, please contact me more though. I miss you.

**Sent at 1:30pm**

Checking the calendar on his phone John realize it was going to be July 15 next week, his moms death anniversary. He sent a quick _**'I love you too, I promise I'll text you more and don't worry I'll be there.'** _To his dad before starting his car and driving back home.

_"Mom?" A younger John said, yawning, still tired, but woke up due to a nightmare. His sock covered feet paddle across the floor to check if his mom was in the living room. His mother wasn't in his room when he checked and she wasn't in the the living room either._

_He walked into the kitchen, not seeing her in here either, but saw the back sliding glass door open. Paddling over towards the door he saw his mother in their backyard laying down on the grass._

_"Mommy." He called out, opening the door to slip through. His mother looked up, smiling when she saw her son._

_"Come here sweetie." She motion him over. He lay down next to her and she pulled him into her chest, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "What are you doing up, honey? It's late."_

_"I had a nightmare." John whispered. "What are you doing mommy?"_

_She brush the hair out of his face. "Well sometimes mommy can't sleep and when I can't I come out here to look at the stars."  She titled his head up to look. "All the stars here have a reason, they all have a story. Looking at stars is calming because you can relax and let your own problems go away to simple just stare at the beauty of them. To learn about their story and their history. To help find your own problems and to help guide you."_

_She looks down seeing John stare up at the stars in awe. "If you ever need to calm down, if you can't sleep, or if you feel alone just look at the stars and It will be like I'm there with you."_

_He holds out his pinky. "Promise?"_

_Wrapping her own pinky around her sons, she kiss his forehead. "I Promise."_

Blinking away the tears that's threatening to escape John turned off his car, getting out to get the grocery, and walked into his apartment. "Hey honey I'm home." He joked, setting down the bags on the counter. He started putting them away in their rightful place.

Ohm walked into the kitchen, leaning up against the counter, watching John put away everything. "I missed you sweetie, how was the store?" He smiled, playing along with the joke.

"Oh you know boring, going up and down the aisles trying to find the shit you need while dealing with other people around you in the process." John grabs the bags, crumpling them all into one big ball, and throw them away. "But all those emotions went away when I realize I get to come home to my beautiful husband." He made kissing noises towards ohm. 

Ohm rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways. "Oh shut up. I'm happily in a relationship with Luke."

"But you know you want this." He gestured towards himself while rolling his hips.

Ohm bust out laughing, gripping the counter top tightly to not fall on the ground. "In your dreams john."

John winks, "you know it babe." Ohm laughs even more. "Alright bud, keep laughing I'm going to my room." He patted ohms shoulder while passing by him. "Also order some pizza for dinner too!"

John was glad he had a really good friendship with Ryan. Just that couple of minutes made him forget about his mom, happily joking around and laughing. But as soon as he enter his room all the thoughts he previous had came rushing back. 

The night came faster than he expected. Ohm has listened to what he said and order them pizza for dinner. They watched the lion king as they ate because ohm had said he never seen it before. After dinner and the movie, they both went off to their rooms for the remainder of the night.

Now John was staring at his ceiling in deep thought, not an once of sleepiness in his body. He tried going to sleep, but couldn't due to his thoughts. July 15 seems far away, but its closer then John wants it to be. Sitting up John got out his bed and left his room. There was a goal set in his mind right night, star gazing. 

Star gazing isn't as bad as John thought it out to be. It was actually calming and refreshing in a way. He feels as if there wasn't any worry in his body as he stares out into the never ending space. As the stars gleam and glow bright he thinks of his mom. Maybe what she said was true, wherever and whenever he looks at the stars she will be there with him. 

Feeling a presence by him, John sits up, and looks towards his left. There was a guy standing there. He kind of looks like the guy in his dreams. But that couldn't be true right? 

"Hey." John was the first one to speak. The guy flinch as if he wasn't expecting John to speak.

"Hey." He said, sitting next to John. "I'm jaren, but you can call me Smitty." 

"I'm John." 

"Cool cool." Smitty says. "Watcha doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I came out here to watch the stars." John said. 

"I couldn't sleep either." Snotty admitted. "That and I saw a pretty boy out here alone, looking lonely, so I decided to talk to them." He added with a smile. 

John ducked his head to hid the blush that crept on his cheeks. He felt fingers softly brush against his chin, gently lifting his head so he can look Smitty in the eyes. 

“You look beautiful when you blush." 

John blushes even more. Why does this feel this already happened? Why does he feel like he's repeating this moment? His eyes widen when he realize this happened in his dream. "I know this a weird question, but have you already lived this moment? Like have you-" 

"Have I dreamt this?" Smitty cuts John off. "Yeah, yeah I have." He smiles, tucking a strand of Johns hair behind his ear.

"What does this mean though?" John asked. He saw Smitty shake his head, having no clue either. "Maybe the stars know we're soulmates."

"Oh we're soulmates now?" Smitty jokes. 

"Shut up, it's the only reasonably explanation at the moment." 

Smitty bumped his shoulder against John softly. "Soulmates, I like that."

John looked into Smitty eyes, smiling. He like that too. Maybe the universe was telling them something. Maybe they were soulmates and it was time for them to meet. Maybe his mom directed them together as the star she is. Yeah he's going to go with his mom on this. "Let's look at the stars together." 

He tugged Smitty plain hands with his own painted ones to have him lay beside him. He curled him against him, leaning his head on Smitty chest and Smitty wrapped his arms around John. They both looked at the stars letting themself relax into a peaceful and comfortable silence between them. 

Maybe he shouldn't let his worries get to him right now. July 15 is a week away right now, but having Smitty next to him at the moment make it seem like it's farther. He's not going to let himself be sad when it isn't even that day yet. So being curled up against the stranger in his dreams that he wants to get to know, he smiles contently.

He's going to start star gazing more often.


	7. The shape || Krii7y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile since I updated, but I’m back! After like 4/5 months lol and this chapter is absolutely shitty but I needed something to post. So try not to cringe lmao

 

staring out into a never ending darkness made smitty unsettled. anxiety spiking up every once an a while, causing his breath to hitch, shutting his eyes, and shaking his head at how stupid he feels. it doesn’t matter how long he feels like he’s been here with the others because he’s never going to get use to how dark it is. there isn’t any other light beside the campfire and the flashlights they manage to find, it’s only night out never day. 

 

feeling a presence sitting by him smitty turns to see ohm. “hey.” ohm says. “how are you?” 

 

smitty didn’t speak up for a moment, letting a silence fall between them as he gather up his puzzle thoughts. “bad to be honest.” he admits, sighing. “it feels like we’ve been here for an eternity. we don’t know what the hell happened to us or if we will escape or what the fuck this might turn into, there’s so many possibilities. there’s so many what ifs, so many unknown things and that’s scares me.” 

 

ohm frowns at the thoughts his friend is having. everyone that’s here must be thinking the same thing, but doesn’t want to speak up. possibly because speaking about it makes everything seem much realer than they would like to admit. “everything seems like it’s not okay, but it will trust me. you just gotta face one thing at a time and not rush into all your problems at once.” he pulls smitty into a hug softly rubbing up and down smitty’s back to comfort him. 

 

smitty and ohm hugged for a couple of minutes before smitty pulled back. admitting what’s been on his mind to someone made him calm down and at ease for now. ohm words truly helped smitty push down all of his thoughts, so he can face one thing at a time.

 

“thanks ohm.” 

 

smiling ohm ruffles smitty’s hair. “your welcome.” 

 

“hey!” smitty pushed ohms hand away, pouting and trying to fix his hair. he gave up after a couple of tries, thinking he made it better, but ohm laughed shaking his head. seeing something in the distance smitty squinted his eyes then slapped ohm on the arm when realizing there friends are back from their trial. “they’re back!” 

 

brock, craig, nogla, and quentin came over, joining ohm and smitty around the campfire. craig let out a loud groan once he sat down, arching his back to crack it. “holy shit that was an intense match.” craig said, the other three nodded in agreement. 

 

“what happened?” ohm asked.

 

“there’s a new killer and he got us good.” brock answered. “he’s more of a stalking type killer than the other ones. he’s observant at what you do, waiting for a perfect opportunity to attack when your least expecting it. you honestly can’t even hear his moments unless you really listen.” he explains the killer to smitty and ohm, catching them up, so they know what to expect when they face him. “he also very brutal when stabbing or killing you.” 

 

“and he’s a tall motherfucker too.” nogla added in. “an inch or two taller than me.” 

 

“we called this killer the shape because since he’s really sneaky and good at hiding, if you manage to catch a glimpse at him all you can see is an shape outline of a him.” quentin informed them. 

 

“okay sneaky, creepy, new killer that stalks you and is very brutal, got it.” smitty nods his head, processing the new information. hopefully he doesn’t cross pass with the shape anytime soon. 

 

***

 

“fuck.” smitty cursed, pulling away from feeling the sparks popped on his hand as he tied the wrong wires together in the generator.“sorry.” 

 

“It’s fine, just keep working on it. we’re almost done.” craig told him. 

 

“yeah we would’ve finished already if I didn’t screw up.” smitty muttering to himself, working on the generator again. the genny light went on, making a buzzing sound indicating they finished it. 

 

smitty brush his hands off on his pants, standing up, and pushing his 3D glasses up from their fallen position. “fucking finally.” 

 

Craig ran ahead to search for another generator while smitty stayed behind. He stretched his arms until suddenly he stiffen when he felt a shiver crawl up his spin. dropping his arms back down to his sides, smitty looked around feeling someone eyes on him as if he was being stalked. 

 

Squinting behind his 3D glasses smitty could vaguely make out a shape behind a tree standing still and watching him. right away he realized this was the new killer his friends were talking about. he and the shape was standing there, looking each other for a minute then smitty glance down at the shape hand and saw a chefs knife. 

 

“Shit.” smitty cursed, feeling his heart starting to beat quickly. he took one last look before sprinting away. the shape was right behind him, quietly chasing him. smitty couldn’t hear the shape, but he knew he was being chased. 

 

“Ugh!” Smitty groaned as he was stabbed in the shoulder, blood spilling on the ground and dripping from the shape’s knife. Looking towards his right he saw a pallet, trying to sprint to it. right when he slammed the pallet down on the killer the last generator was popped showing the directions of the doors. 

 

The shape didn’t kicked down the pallet or moved around it, causing smitty to stop running. he was confused at the killers antics, wondering what was happening. It didn’t last long, the shape broke down the pallet when smitty felt craig, ohm, and nogla leave the match. 

 

The killer was to fast for smitty to react, resulting in him being knocked down on the ground. “Fuck!” Smitty shouted from the impact, flinging his arm out, and accidentally knocking off the shapes mask. the killer froze from his place, which was straddling smitty, feeling his face being exposed. 

 

smitty mouth dropped open in awe, the shape was a good looking man. His long bleached blonde hair covered most of his face, but Smitty could make out he had blue eyes and a beauty mark above his lip. finally the shape snapped out of it, moving his hand up to smitty face. 

 

Smitty snapped his eyes close out of instinct, thinking he was going to die, but frown and open his eyes when he felt his 3D glasses being removed. Brown eyes met blue, causing smitty frown deepen from seeing the look of awe on the killer face. Once again they were back at staring each other. 

 

“aren’t you supposed to kill me.” Smitty spoke up, breaking the intense staring between them. the killer looked appalled at the fact he said that. “you do know that your supposed to kill us to please the entity.” 

 

“how can I kill someone like you?” the shape said, his voice cracking at some parts as if he hasn’t spoken in a while. He brought up his hand to cup Smitty face, his thumb gently stroking smitty left cheek. “your gorgeous.” 

 

Smitty couldn’t believe what was happening. “so that’s why you been chasing me this whole time and haven’t gone after the others.” 

 

“I guess you could say I have an obsession with you.” The killer gave him a dark grin before it smoothly change into a smile. 

 

Smitty forgot who he was talking to and started to squirm under the killer, but made no success feat. The shape chuckled as he got off of Smitty. “Don’t fret gorgeous.” He said as he picked up smitty and onto his shoulder. 

 

_‘Fuck he’s gonna put me on a hook.’_ smitty thought until he saw they were passing hooks. 

 

“What’s your name gorgeous?” The killer asked once they made it to the open door, taking smitty off of his shoulder and on the ground. 

 

Looking at the door smitty realized the killer letting him go. He turned back around to respond. “my names Smitty, what’s yours?” 

 

the killer smirked, getting closer to smitty and grabbed his face, kissing him. smitty responded to the kiss, letting out a moan and tangling his fingers in the shapes hair. _‘What did I do.’_ Smitty thought when he pulled back from kiss. 

 

The shape smirked, putting smitty 3D glasses back on his face. “My names John, now go gorgeous.” 

 

“bye.” Smitty whispered once he broke out of his daze then he turned away and left the match. 

 

_‘My obsession indeed.’_ John thinks to himself, smirking and putting on his mask as the fog envelops him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a bit sloppy & rushed towards the end. My brain isn't really functioning right now cuz I've been up all night.


End file.
